


Ori Icarus: Viridi's New Pet

by Chrysonice



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice
Summary: Viridi has managed to nab the Guardian Spirit, Ori. Pit and Palutena confront her about it quickly and "calmly".
Kudos: 10





	Ori Icarus: Viridi's New Pet

“What do you mean I can’t keep them?”

Deep within nature’s roots where vines with thorns held the place together, Viridi was holding Ori, the Guardian Spirit of Nibel, in her arms. While Viridi looked determined, Ori was more panicked and confused about the situation. Pit and Palutena were there too with Pit just as baffled and Palutena caught in frustration.

“Viridi, I’ve told you before,” she explained, “They are not from this world. They reside in the world of-”

Viridi cut the goddess off. “Nibel! I know, I know. Still, can’t they stay just a few more days? Perhaps they could make a fine addition to my forces in that time.” Ori was starting to squirm around, but escaping from the Forces of Nature proved to be more difficult than it was worth.

Pit stepped up to the plate. “I dunno, Viridi,” he said, “Seems like they want to stay out of your lap more than anything right now.”

Not being smited for that comment was a compliment from Viridi to Pit. Instead, she blew a raspberry at him and said, “You’re just jealous because you don’t have one of your own, Pit!”

Pit scoffed at her. “I could find one easy!”

“Prove it.” Viridi narrowed her eyes and let out a sly grin.

Palutena stepped in front of Pit. “No,” she stated, “We are not going back just to steal another Guardian Spirit. Viridi, you are going to return Ori right now.”

Viridi got up into Palutena’s face and smirked. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t, huh?”

In that moment, Palutena latched her hand onto Viridi’s nose, much to her confusion. Palutena then pulled her nose upward and pinched. Viridi began to squeal like a child. The seething pain of the nose pinch made her tear up unintentionally. Worse than an ear pinch.

Pit burst out laughing, as did Ori. It was hilarious to see the Forces of Nature getting their just desserts. Palutena continued pinching for a few more seconds.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll put them back!” Viridi cried out for mercy. Palutena released her nose and smiled.

“Good,” she replied, “Now, off you go to Nibel, young lady.”

Viridi rubbed her nose and walked out of the room like a grump. Pit had calmed down from laughing already as Palutena stood in front of him, asking for his full attention. “Pit,” she commanded, “I want you to follow Viridi and make sure she does what she is told.”

“Understood!” Pit saluted to the goddess and rushed out the door with his wings flapping. Palutena couldn’t help but chuckle at his childish demeanor as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This was written as a bit of practice for the Kid Icarus cast more than Ori.


End file.
